Hello, Goodbye
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: Brooke leaves Lucas devastated at the alter. Fleeing Tree Hill. Abandoning her friends and the man she loves. Four years later she's back to make amends, her loyal red-headed best friend by her side. But is she too late to fix it? Can she be forgiven?
1. Prologue

_I've updated a heap later so I thought I would reward myself but starting a new story which has been stuck in my head for a while._

_I know. _

_I suck._

_But whatever. I figured I'm usually writing things where Lucas is chasing after Brooke and he is trying to get her or get her to forgive him so thought it was about time I wrote it the other way around. Brooke fighting for Lucas.  
_

_Maybe you will enjoy it? Maybe you will find it in your heart to read this and the other story I just updated?  
_

_We shall see._

_Background will be explained as chapters progress. It's kind of half AU._

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye**

**Prologue  
**

A Pretty Girl in a Pretty Dress, Looking a Pretty Mess.

She stared at herself in the mirror, the white dress she had designed fitting her body perfectly. Her makeup flawless, well, almost. Everything except the tear stains from where she had let a few drops of wetness spill from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that on her wedding day she could feel so heartbroken, so alone. In a matter of moments she was supposed to walk down the isle and promise to spend the rest of her life with Lucas Scott. The man of her dreams. Her highschool sweetheart. Yet she knew now, she couldn't. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she knew there was no way she would be able to marry him. She sighed, taking a seat in the small dressing room which had been set up at their location. Silently cursing herself that she had decided to get married on a beach, It would be hard to escape unseen, but not impossible. She stood up, she didn't have a choice. She knew she couldn't face him and soon Haley would come looking for her, tell her it was time. A few days ago she wouldn't have given up marrying Lucas for the world, but so much can change in a few days. After one more glance in the mirror, she nodded. She was going to leave. Tree Hill. _Him. _She'd probably never see him again but that was something she would have to learn to live with. It would be terrible. She wasn't sure she could learn to live without waking up next to him everyday, something she had been doing for the last five years. But she had to. She couldn't stay. She couldn't go through it all. Not again. So she would run. He would never forgive her, she knew that. She breathed out a sigh, exiting the white tent and fleeing into the dusk.

* * *

He stood at the alter. His brother at his side. He couldn't help the smile which formed on his lips. In a matter of minutes the woman of his dreams would come walking down the beachy isle. Surrounded by a crowd of their closest friends and family. She would walk up to him and tell him she loved him. She would look breathtaking as he said it back. Then the two would promise to spend the rest of their lives together, something he couldn't wait to do. Start his life with Brooke Davis.

Sure the last few days had been a bit strange but it was nothing they couldn't get through, after the wedding they could talk. He could tell her everything that happened and then they could both laugh as they flew off to their honeymoon in Paris. Her favourite city. They had always said they would go there. He had promised to buy them tickets a few times but she insisted on waiting "We will go after were married." She said "It will be more special that way." And he had agreed, he had never been able to say no to her. Even now, at the tender age of twenty one, fresh out of college, his first book published and his second one well on the way. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The woman he had always loved had agreed to become his wife, he had his dream job and he was surrounded by friends and family who loved him and he loved back.

The music started and his heart skipped a beat, it was time. Any moment now she would be walking towards him. He couldn't wait to see her. As the music continued, he turned to Nathan nervously. His dark haired brother smiled back at him.

"Relax dude, your starting to look desperate." Nathan whispered causing Lucas to chuckle. A few moments later, as people started fidgeting in their seat, he spotted Haley at the end of the isle. In a second he knew something was wrong, her face gave it away. Then he was racing towards her through the sand, glad that Brooke had told him not to bother wearing shoes.

"_They will just get full of sand and If I don't get to wear high heels you don't get to wear heels either." She had said jokingly, causing him to laugh._

The music stopped. All eyes focused on him. His first thought was that something had happened to Brooke, there had been an accident, she had been hurt. Panic shot through him and it seemed as if he couldn't get to Haley fast enough.

"Hales, what is it?" He said as he reached her, she stared up at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luc." She said "She's gone." He frowned at her, puzzled. He didn't care that there were a hundred sets of eyes on him at that moment. Right then he would do anything to just see Brooke's face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She left Lucas, She's not in her tent." His mind refused to believe it. She wouldn't, not his Pretty Girl, she wouldn't do that. Not to him.

"M-Maybe she went to find a bathroom huh? Or-Or maybe she ripped her dress and went to find something to fix it." He tried to grasp the situation as Haley just shook her head. He looked down at her before taking off in the direction of the white tents which had been set up for the reception and the dressing rooms for bride and groom. "BROOKE!" He called out, running through every tent "BROOKE!" He called desperately but was only met with the sound of waves, crashing against the shore ten metres away. He looked around what was to be their reception hall. In an hour Maroon Five was going to show up, her favourite band, he had managed to organise it as a surprise with the help of Peyton and some of her band friends. He stood there, just staring at the spot where they were supposed to take their first dance as man and wife. Lucas heard someone approach him from behind. He turned to see Nathan walking towards him.

"Hey Man, I'm so sorry." Lucas ignored him.

"Give me your keys." He demanded, he had no idea where he had put his and couldn't spare the time to look for them.

"Lucas." The blondes hand shot out.

"Nathan, give me your keys." The dark haired Scott hesitated for only a moment longer before handing over the keys to his small black Mercedes. Lucas took off at a run towards the car park. If she was going to run out on their wedding. Fine. But he sure as hell wasn't letting her run out on him forever.

* * *

He arrived home not long after. He sprinted towards the door of the place he had called home for twenty one years, the same place he had shared with Brooke for the happiest years of his life.

"BROOKE!" He screamed as he ran into their bedroom. He stopped dead. There was nothing noticeably different but as soon as he entered. He knew she was gone. It was almost like the air was colder or somehow the room was darker. He walked towards the closet and opened it. Her clothes were missing. He turned around and studied the room, it was then he realised the mess from her side of the bed was gone, along with picture frame which held her favourite picture of them. He hung his head, walking towards the kitchen. It was there he saw it. Walking over to the counter, he picked up her ring. The white diamond on gold band he had given her a year ago. She had said yes instantly on the condition they waited until he finished college. She had dropped out early when Clothes Over Bro's had taken off. He slid down to the floor, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. Starring at the ring. He wished he could understand why this had happened.

It was only then he thought to take out his phone. He dialed her number and raised it to his ear, he knew she wouldn't answer but he also knew he had to try.

"_Hey, You've reached Brooke Davis's mobile. I probably can't answer 'cause I'm having hot sex with my fiancé but if you leave a message I will try my very best to sneak away and call you back."_

He let out a bitter laugh when he heard the message yet couldn't help but call again. And again. And again. Eventually it stopped ringing, going straight to voicemail instead. Signalling that she had switched off her phone. But he kept calling.

Then he decided to leave a message.

"Brooke. I don't know where you are or why this happened. I don't know what is going through your head right now. I don't know if it's something I did or if you just don't love me anymore. But know this. I love you. I do. You've only been gone an hour and I already miss you. SO much. I can't wake up tomorrow without you. Please come home. We can forget all this happened. We don't need to get married if you don't want to. We can just be us again. Like we used to. Please. Please. Just Come home." He hung up and leaned his head against the counter. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he decided to send a text as well. But what was he supposed to say? He had said everything in the voicemail. So instead he decided to go with a different approach, typing in three letters before hitting send. And then he just sat there, in the dark. Praying that by some miracle she would just walk back in the door.

* * *

It wasn't until she got off the plane in New York that she checked her phone. She couldn't believe the mass of missed calls. Ten from Haley, Six from Bevin, Five from Peyton, Five from Nathan, Four from Mouth, Three from Karen and Twenty Two from Lucas. She starred down at the phone and couldn't help the tear falling from her eye. She had cried the entire plane trip and couldn't believe it was starting again now. She wiped it away and ignored all the text messages she had gotten. All except one. From _him. _Three simple letters.

**WHY?**

She wished she could write back but she knew she couldn't. Looking through her phone she found the familiar number she was searching for. "Hey it's me." She said when the person on the other line answered. "Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while but I'm in New York and I could really use a friend. Could you meet me at my apartment in twenty minutes?" She paused before laughing. "You always know how to make me laugh Rachel. Thankyou. See you soon."

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER.**

"SKANK! I cannot believe you are making us move out of this apartment, think about all of the crazy parties we have thrown the last four years. You want that to be forgotten?" Brooke laughed as her friend helped her pack her boxes.

"They will not be forgotten Rae, we will just have a much bigger apartment to have them in."

"Oh right." She smiled "And how will your boring boyfriend feel about that?"

"He's not boring Rae but I don't really care how he would feel, we broke up." The twenty five year old model's head snapped to her best friend.

"You and Julian broke up?" Brooke shrugged.

"Yep."

"As in your actually not dating anymore?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You know, I was actually starting to like him."

"I thought you said he was boring?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at the red head before turning back to packing.

"Oh that was just my way of teasing you, he could be kind of fun plus he was an excellent cooker AND he was hot AND sweet."

"Jeeze Rae, why don't you date him then?"

"Oh don't think I won't." Rachel teased, rummaging through a giant draw of Brooke's old memorabilia.

"Go ahead."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? What happened between you and Julian?" The brunette shrugged again.

"Nothing, we just... Broke up."

"Okay, you don't 'just break up' with someone you have been dating for a year. What happened?" Rachel picked up an old picture frame from inside Brooke's draw. "It wouldn't have anything to do with this now would it?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder at the picture, it shocked her, she hadn't looked at it in years. It was the ONE picture she had kept of her and Lucas. It had always been her favourite. It was from the one of the last games Lucas played at Duke before he found out about his HCM. It had been the championship game and she had been cheering on the side lines. She hadn't been an official cheerer for the Blue Devils but had managed to sneak into the squad at a few games. It helped that Bevin Prince had some how wound up the head cheerleader. Something Brooke was sure had to do with Skillz being one of the teams most valuable players and Bevin's father paying a hefty price to bribe her way into the school. The team had won the game and Brooke had immediately ran up to Lucas, he had taken her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Somewhere off to the sidelines his mother had snapped the picture, just as their lips met.

The brunette stared at the photo before looking away. A pang in her heart she hadn't felt in years, bringing back so many memories.

"Of course not Rachel, I haven't spoken to him in years,"

"You don't need to speak to someone to have feelings for them." Rachel reminded the designer, who shook her head.

"It had nothing to do with him Rae, I swear." The red head rolled her eyes, putting the picture in the 'Keep' pile before continuing through the draw.

"So what happened between BRULIAN then?" Brooke sighed, realising her friend was not going to give up.

"He asked me to marry him."

"WAIT WHAT?" Rachel shouted, Brooke almost jumped.

"Owe Rach, my ears."

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yep."

"And you broke up with him?"

"No. I just said no."

"He asks you to spend the rest of your life with him and you say no? That simple?"

"Yep."

"Man Davis, cold."

"What was I supposed to say? Yes just to spare his feelings? I didn't want to marry him Rae."

"So what happened then? After you said no."

"Well, he got up."

"He was on one knee?"

"Yep." Rachel let out a groan.

"You are such a bitch."

"Don't you think I feel bad enough already?"

"I can't tell." Rachel let out honestly, her friend seemed rather unsympathetic to the whole situation.

"Well I do, I feel awful. After I turned him down, he asked if I saw us ever getting married."

"And you said?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know what you said?"

"No Rae, I told him I don't know. Because honestly, I don't. I care for Julian, I do but god I don't know if I ever want to marry him."

"Fair enough."

"Then he told me if I can't imagine any future with him, he didn't know why we were together and I told him he should be with a girl that wants what he wants and, that was it."

"Wow."

"I know, I so did not see it coming."

"I bet. But there is a bright side."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Rachel nodded mischievously "This means were both single for the crazy house warming party!" Brooke smiled. "Brookie! That's gonna make it a hell of a lot more fun."

"For you at least."

"AND for you! I'm totally inviting all the hot Calvin Klein models from the shoot I did last week. HOT. And seeing as you did just break up with a potential fiancé, I'll let you have first pick. BUT wait, oh please don't pick the cutie with dark hair and green eyes."

"First pick huh?" Brooke chuckled at her friends ramblings.

"Okay, well kind of second pick but whatever, still so many guys to choose from. Whataya say?"

"Sounds like fun." The brunette assured her friend, running a hand through her hair. "ARGH! We still have so much packing to do."

"I don't understand why we don't just hire packers or something. There has got to be someone to do that right?"

"Yeah but I don't trust em with all the personal crap. They will do the kitchen and lounge, we just have to sort through our rooms."

"Okay, okay. Hey, What's this cell phone?" Brooke didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she rooted through old copies of B. Davis magazine she had kept over the years. Some for sentimental value, some because she actually liked the articles.

"I dunno, probably an old work one. Chuck it." Rachel turned on the phone.

"Hey, it still has battery, wow, this is way out of date. I don't even know how to use it."

"Just chuck it then, don't know why I kept it." She had many phones of the years, some she had to get rid of because creepy guys wouldn't stop calling her, she had no idea how they got her number. Some she got rid of because she was sick of the business nuts calling her and some were for entirely different but equally valid reasons.

"I dunno Brooke, it has a bunch of missed calls on it." Brooke shrugged, still not looking up from the magazines.

"Whatever Rae, listen to em', throw it away, keep it. I don't care, just keep packing." Rachel dialled in the number for voicemail before putting it to her ear. She gasped, almost dropping the phone when she heard them.

"Brooke, I'm thinking you should listen to these." Brooke finally looked up and turned to Rachel. She looked between her and the phone before she registered what it was. She bit her lip.

"Oh. THAT phone. I've already heard all the messages anyway Rach. Turn it off." Rachel shook her head.

"No Davis, I don't think you've heard these, it says their new."

"When were they left?"

"The latest one? Two years ago."

"From who?" Rachel gulped.

"Lucas."

* * *

"HA Little Bro, not so tough now are we?" Lucas chuckled as he dunked over Nathan on the court. "C'mon NBA hotshot, where's your game?"

"My game is taking it easy on your punk ass cause your a heart patient." Lucas laughed again

"Cold Nate. Ice Cold." He punched his brother playfully as the two took a seat on the bench near the rivercourt.

"Man, I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?" Lucas questioned as he took a gulp from his water. "You have HCM too?"

"Very funny." The blonde held up his hands defensively

"Just asking. I'm allowed to, how do I know you didn't switch the tests way back then?" Nathan laughed.

"Because I haven't died of heart attack from many a game with the Charlotte Bobcats yet. That might be a bit of a hint."

"Good point." Nathan leaned back on his hands, reminiscing.

"Man, do you remember when we took those tests?"

"I remember how terrified we were."

"Yes, we kept amping ourselves up to go and missed like what was it? Three scheduled tests?" Lucas laughed.

"I think it was four, wow were we really _that _scared?"

"Yep. We knew one of us was about to lose basketball, how could we not be? Then Brooke came and forced us into it. I remember she told us we could either lose basketball, our lives or a brother and that we needed to stop being pussy's and take the test." The blonde flinched at the mention of her name and Nathan looked at him apologetically. "Man I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Lucas shook his head.

"It's fine, I remember. But unlike you, it wasn't exactly a good week for me."

"Oh, right. Sorry dude, just thinking back on college, that's all. We had some pretty decent years, even the crap parts don't seem so bad now." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Remember when Skillz had that massive dorm party and we got caught in the staircase with the keg and managed to convince Mrs. Carmin that it was a weight lifting exercise for Basketball?" Nathan let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Yeah! And when we had that massive pool party in the school pool after hours and got in so much trouble for it the next day cause we still had the keys?" He paused "Worth it."

"That was a pretty good party."

"Man you just loved it because you got to go at it with Brooke in the pool after everyone left." Lucas couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"How did you even know about that?"

"Dude, girls talk and it's hard not to over hear when your girlfriends best friend AKA your brother's girlfriend, comes marching into your dorm room announcing she just had the best sex of her life." Lucas's smile widened.

"It was pretty damn good." He thought about it for a moment longer before his smile dropped. "So anyway, what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Okay, this is a pretty big deal."

"Spit it out."

"Your going to be an uncle." Lucas's eyes widened

"WHAT?"

"Haley's pregnant. I'm going to be a father Lucas."

"WOW! Nate, and you waited all day to tell me! Congratulations!" Lucas hugged his brother "Wow" he repeated

"I wanted to find the right time. It's so surreal. It's like, I'm going to be responsible for this living thing. It's crazy"

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." Nathan clapped him on the back.

"We were also wondering, Haley and I. Would you be godfather?" The blondes face broke into a bigger smile.

"Of course little bro. I promise to keep the little one out of anything like the trouble we go into in college." Nathan laughed

"Yeah." He said sarcastically "Good luck with that."

* * *

Brooke had gone through six of Lucas's messages he had left over the years. The more recent ones, dating up to two years ago, were drunk dials, slurred words she barely understood. Some were angry, some were messages of love and some she just could not make out. All made her want to cry.

"I can't listen to any more Rae." She said, putting down the phone. Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought it up. But don't you see Brooke? He loved you."

"That wasn't the problem." Brooke shot back.

"It was part of it Brooke. When you came here four years ago, you told me he didn't love you anymore. He obviously did. Have you heard the one he left you the day you left?"

"No, Rach, why are you so intent on me and Lucas anyway huh? We ended years ago."

"You want to know why?" Brooke nodded "Because ever since you got here, you have thrown yourself into work Brookie, just like you did when Brucas broke up in highschool. The difference here being is you have never gone back. Your still always working, you throw away guys that actually care about you left, right and centre. You don't usually do that Brooke, that's my job."

"Rachel, this is who I am now. Before I came here, you hadn't known me since highschool. Lucas didn't change who I was, time did."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit. You heard me. You have had this sadness in your eyes for so long Brooke. It took me a while to see but I eventually did. I always figured it was because you missed home or you missed Haley but the second I saw you look at the picture I knew. You miss _him._" She paused "And whatever, when you came here, you told me what happened and you told me he didn't love you. I accepted it. I was there for you, I love you Davis. But now I found out it was bullshit. He did love you and he probably still does."

"It's been four years Rachel."

"Do you love him?" Brooke looked at Rachel in confusion

"What?"

"Do you still love him? Don't lie to me Brooke." The brunette sighed.

"Yes. Okay. I do, but that does change anything."

"No Brooke, it changes everything."

"I left him at the alter Rae. I left him while he was standing in front of our friends and family. I didn't leave a note. I haven't even talked to anyone in Tree Hill since that day. I think I can say with confidence, my time in that town is effectively over. For life."

"What if he's dead?" Okay, the red head knew she was pushing it but she had to do something to push Brooke out of this four-year funk she had been in. Brooke's eyes widened

"What?"

"What if he's dead? Would you care? What if Haley or Nathan or Skillz or Bevin were dead huh? Or in a coma or something. Would you care?"

"Yes Rachel, of course I would."

"Why?"

"Because I love them."

"Yet you say your never going to see them again, so why does it matter?" Brooke could see the point Rachel was trying to make but she ignored it.

"Because their family. Even if I never see them again, their still family."

"A family you don't talk to? A family you cut out of your life because it was too hard?" Saddened, hazel orbs moved to meet green ones.

"Why are you doing this Rachel, why can't you just let me leave that world behind me. You did. Why don't I get to?"

"Because I didn't grow up in Tree Hill and I didn't leave the love of my life at the alter. And" she placed the phone on loud speaker "because this sounds like the voice of a man who would still love you even after four years."

Lucas's voice rung out across the room.

"**Brooke. I don't know where you are or why this happened. I don't know what is going through your head right now. I don't know if it's something I did or if you just don't love me anymore. But know this. I love you. I do. You've only been gone an hour and I already miss you. SO much. I can't wake up tomorrow without you. Please come home. We can forget all this happened. We don't need to get married if you don't want to. We can just be us again. Like we used to. Please. Please. Just Come home."**

Brooke slammed the off button on the phone. Silence enveloped them.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked after a while. Brooke looked up at her.

"I'm going to go back to Tree Hill" She whispered and Rachel smiled.

"Of course you are" she said "and I'm coming with you."

* * *

Lucas walked into his bedroom, dumping his ball on the bed before taking off his shirt and heading to the lounge room. He stopped when he spotted a lanky blonde in his kitchen, looking through the refrigerator.

"Hey." He said, surprising the blonde, who jumped.

"Lucas." She shrieked "don't scare me like that." Lucas laughed, walking up to her.

"Sorry Sawyer, I forgot how jumpy you are." The blonde wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck

"Sawyer-soon-to-be-Scott to you mister."

"Oh how sorry I am Peyton, let me make it up to you." He leaned down, placing his lips against hers before pulling away.

"I love you Fiancé." She said.

"I love you too Sawyer-soon-to-be-Scott."

* * *

_You know the drill. Review please. Tell me how much you hate me for starting another story. ;)_


	2. Remember?

_Hey guys, this story is fun to write so I'm updating it again. _

_Plus you all wrote such awesome reviews so I just had to. Thankyou so much for reading & reviewing!_

_I hope the 'Flashback' isn't too corny for you all but there's about to be alot of angst so I figured you might enjoy a bit of loved-up cheesiness._

_

* * *

_

**Hello, Goodbye**

**Remember?  
**

"This was a bad idea Rachel, I never should have let you force me into it." Brooke had been incredibly nervous ever since the plane had landed. Now, standing with her bags, staring at the giant "Welcome To Tree Hill" sign she couldn't comprehend walking out the airport doors and going back to the town she had grown up in.

"I didn't force you into a thing Davis, we both know you want to do this." The brunette ignored her best friend.

"Lets just go back to New York. OHHH Or better yet, lets go to the Bahamas for a week." She turned to the red head with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Don't. Even. Try. IT." Rachel folded her arms, taping her foot on the ground. The smile dropped from Brooke's face.

"Please don't make me do this Rae." Rachel sighed.

"Brooke, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ugh. Fine." The brunette rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Okay, now I want you remember the best day of your life."

"Rachel-"

"NO. I don't want to hear it, just think."

"I must look like an idiot." Brooke whined, knowing that standing in the airport with her luggage around her with her eyes closed would look completely strange.

"I don't care Brooke. Remember your best day."

"Okay, Okay. I'm doing it.."

* * *

_It had been a hot day at the beach which had turned into a warm dusk. Bevin, Skillz, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas had all been enjoying a day off from college and work (In Brooke's case) to spend it swimming, throwing around a Frisbee, drinking, relaxing and spending time with friends. The girls had decided to go for a walk while the boys attempted to light a fire. They all had agreed to spend a night sleeping on the sand before heading back to Duke the next day. _

_Brooke was now intent on writing a message in the sand with her foot._

"_Whatcha doing tigger?" Haley said, she stopped walking to turn to her friend._

"_Writing." Brooke stated simply, giggling as Haley and Bevin started to giggle as well. All three girls were slightly buzzed. "There!" The brunette announced when she was done, staring down at her 'artwork'. The other two girls starred down at it as well before letting out an 'awwwww'. Brooke smiled. "I LOVE LUCAS!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air, reading what she had written. Haley put a hand around her best friend as they headed back to the main group._

"_You sure do Brookie don't cha?" Brooke nodded her head vigourously, the thought of him making her smile._

"_I love him so much Haley, I don't think I'm supposed to love anyone this much." Brooke's tipsiness caused her to suddenly be worried, she turned to Haley. "Do I love him too much?" Haley giggled, shaking her head as Bevin threw an arm around Brooke on the otherside._

"_No such thing Tigger. He loves you just as much." Suddenly the smile was back on the brunettes face._

"_He does, doesn't he?"_

"_Yes."_

"_AND NATHAN LOVES YOU!" She announced loudly to the wind. Haley smiled._

"_I love him as well." Brooke turned to Bevin_

"_You Love Skillz?" Bevin nodded, causing Brooke to let out a laugh "and he loves you and our lives are awesome." None of the girls disagreed. "I love you gals too." Brooke hummed, holding her best friends tighter._

"_We love you too Brookie." Haley said, as Bevin made a similar statement._

"_And as much as I do love you both, I need to get back to my boyfriend, right. NOW!" She moved away from the two girls before taking off at a run towards her now visible boyfriend, standing, facing the firelight. "BROODY!" She called as she got closer, he turned around, his hair was scruffy, sticking out in all directions from the earlier swim. He wore a dark pair of board shorts she had designed for him as well as a light cream coloured hooded sweatshirt he had pushed up to the elbows. He held a beer in his hand and as he spotted her, a broad smile spread over his face. Brooke thought he had never looked sexier._

"_Hey Pretty Girl." He called a second before Brooke hit him at full force, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to drop his beer but he just laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist "I see you girls finished the rest of that bottle of Vodka." Brooke bit her lip._

"_Maybe, but I'm not drunk Broody, I swear. I'm only buzzed." Lucas chuckled, reaching down to capture her lips with his own, Brooke smiled into the kiss, pulling him down to be closer to her as his grip around her waist tightened. "I love you Lucas Scott." The brunette breathed as she pulled away, Lucas's face broke into another broad smile._

"_I love you too Brooke Davis" It was Brooke's turn to smile as she played with the drawstrings on his sweatshirt._

"_If I said I wanted to go skinny dipping would you be the person to ask to go with me?" Lucas threw his head back in a laugh before looking back down at her. She had her eye brow kinked and wore a devilish smile which showed her dimples perfectly. Sometimes he still couldn't believe how she could look so wicked yet completely innocent at the same time. It was one of the many things he loved about her._

"_Let me make this very clear Pretty Girl. I am the _only _person you will be asking to go skinny dipping with you."_

"_Aw Broody, I'll only make that promise if you promise to never go skinny dipping with anyone else either."_

"_Now why would I ever want to go skinny dipping with anyone else?" Lucas questioned, leaning down to kiss her neck._

"_I dunno, I saw the way you were looking at Skillz before." The blonde laughed before turning his back to her and crouching slightly._

"_Jump on Gorgeous." He called before she sprung onto his back, he held her in place before yelling back to the group "Uh-Guys, we'll be back." Then he turned and ran into the night to find a more secluded spot to share with his girlfriend. Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed._

_

* * *

_

_The brooder and his cheery enjoyed a late swim filled with splashing, kisses and a whole lot of laughter. It wasn't long before Lucas had found a sturdy place to stand away from the waves, Brooke had wrapped her legs around him and the two had made love._

_An hour later both got out of the waves, still laughing as they got dressed and walked back towards the fire. Brooke shivered._

"_Lets hurry up Broody, it's cold now were out out of the water." Without hesitation Lucas peeled off his hoody, leaving himself shirtless, before handing it too his girlfriend, who smiled. "No, I have a shirt I don't want you to be cold." Lucas bent down to kiss the girl he loved._

"_Brooke, put on the top, you can keep me warm." Brooke pulled the sweatshirt over her head before snuggling into her boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around her. _

_They walked back up the beach where they found their friends all snuggling around the fire. Haley sat next to Nathan, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. Bevin and Skillz sat in a similar position._

"_Couldn't even put your shirt back on Luke?" Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas shrugged._

"_My girl was cold."_

_Brooke sat down on the sand near the fire, Lucas grabbed them both a beer before sitting down behind her. His leg on either side, handing her a beer as she leaned back on his chest. He kissed her on the head as all six sat in a comfortable silence._

"_Do you think our lives are always going to be this awesome?" Brooke said, finally breaking the silence as she finished her beer._

"_I hope so" Bevin called out._

"_I think it will" Lucas added, putting down his own beer as he wrapped his hands tighter around Brooke. "As long as we all stay together, stay friends. We'll make it just as awesome as tonight."_

"_It'll get even better." The brunette agreed with her boyfriend._

"_Yeah it will." The blonde whispered in Brookes ear. She smiled, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into Lucas's neck, he pulled her closer._

_As the other five talked Brooke just enjoyed the sound of Lucas's heartbeat and the warmth of his skin against her. She wasn't sure if it had been a minute or an hour but eventually the young basketball player shook her lightly._

"_Hey Pretty Girl." Brooke groaned._

"_Don't move me Luc, I'm so comfy." She heard her boyfriend let out a small chuckle._

"_I don't want to baby but I have to go back to the car to get something, plus I'm going to need a t-shirt." Brooke yawned, not bothering to open her eyes._

"_But your so sexy with your shirt off" The group laughed together as Brooke kissed Lucas's neck before snuggling further into him._

"_C'mon Brooke, come for a walk with me and then we can come back and go to bed."_

"_But it's soo far."_

"_Well you can stay here Beautiful but your going to need to move so I can get up." Brooke grumbled at him before moving away, she barely opened her eyes as she crawled away, collapsing on the sand near Haley, her head in her friends lap lap. Haley smiled, looking up at Lucas who had stood up. "Sure you don't wanna come? I'm going to be all alone in the dark." The blonde joked. When he didn't get a reply, he turned and started walking in the direction of where they had all parked their cars. It was only a moment before Brooke was up and racing down the beach toward him. He smiled as she jumped on him._

"_I thought you were sleeping?" He questioned playfully, taking her hand as they walked._

"_I was but then I thought, how can I let my sexy, sexy boyfriend walk down the beach shirtless by himself?I might not have a boyfriend by the time you got back."_

"_Aww, you were scared of losing me? Here I thought you might just want to keep me company." Brooke shrugged._

"_Well, that too" Lucas laughed for what felt like the millionth time that night._

"_Have you thought about that apartment in New York?" Brooke sighed._

"_Yes, I don't think I'm going to take it."_

"_Why? Brooke, it's perfect."_

"_I don't want to leave you." Lucas squeezed her hand._

"_You wouldn't be leaving me, you'd just be going to New York every so often for the company. It would be an amazing opportunity."_

"_Do you want me to leave?" The brunette suddenly accused, she looked down at her feet as they walked._

"_No Brooke, if it was my choice, I'd never leave your side. But your so independent, beautiful, brave and brilliant. I would never want to be the guy who held you back from you becoming the success I know you can be." Brooke stopped walking, turning to her boyfriend._

"_Your not holding me back. I love you."_

"_And I love you. That's why I'm not worried. If you have to go to New York for a few weeks, so what? I'll miss you like crazy but it's not going to change anything." The designer lent her head against her boyfriends chest._

"_But what if you meet another girl while I'm gone and suddenly you don't miss me so much huh? What then?" Lucas took Brooke's head in his hands, peering into her eyes though the darkness._

"_Do you think your going to meet another guy and stop missing me?" Brooke shook her head._

"_Never."_

"_Then how could you possibly think I could ever meet another girl? Brooke Davis, there's not a chance in hell I will ever meet another girl I love as much as you. I'm always going to be here for you baby. I'm always going to be yours. And I'll come visit you in New York. Then when I'm done with this whole college thing we'll both move there for your career." Brooke shook her head._

"_Tree Hill."_

"_What?"_

"_When your done with college, were both going to move back to Tree Hill, I'll start a store there and you can write." Lucas starred adoringly at his girlfriend._

"_It sounds perfect Pretty Girl. So stop worrying okay? Buy the apartment, follow your dreams. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here waiting when you get back." Brooke smiled, taking his hand again as the two continued the walk towards the car park._

"_Lets not talk about this now okay? I just want to enjoy tonight, today's been so good, lets not ruin it."_

"_Alright." Lucas agreed as the two reached his red Mustang. Brooke instantly jumped on the hood as Lucas went in search for a top in the car, he found a white blue devils t-shirt, throwing it on before picking up the other item he had come to the car for. When he was done, he moved out of the car, closing the door and looking towards his girlfriend. She sat on the hood of his car, barely-there black shorts on her thighs while his hoody hung on her body perfectly. He had always thought there was nothing hotter than her wearing his clothes. She was leaning back on her hands, staring up at the stars. He couldn't help but stare, even after all this time he still couldn't believe how sexy she was nor that she was his. It was surreal, he thought, that someone so perfect had fallen for him. Feeling his eyes one her, Brooke moved her head to face him, her body not moving as a perfectly shaped brow raised._

"_You know" She said in that raspy voice of hers "it's always been a fantasy of mine for you to do me on this car.." Lucas moaned, walking over to the front of the car, standing between her legs as he placed a hand on each of the thighs, gently running his fingers up and down them._

"_You know, your nickname might be Pretty Girl but there really isn't a single PG thing about you is there?" Brooke sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled, her dimples showing once again. "Except for maybe those." He lent down to kiss each of her dimples as she chuckled. _

"_C'mon Broody, think about how hot it would be." Lucas leaned in, hovering above her, pinning her hands above her head as the two lay on the hood of the car. _

_Then he kissed her, slowly, his lips sliding against hers in ultimate passion as his tongue wrestled with hers. She let out a moan as he deepened the kiss even further, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Then he pulled away, breathless as he stared down at her. Her eyes shone from the reflection of the stars, her hair was tussled from the breeze. He knew he had never seen anything more beautiful._

"_Have I told you how much I love you today?" Lucas asked, Brooke smiled, running her hands along his now t-shirted chest._

"_Have I told you how much I love your body today?" She leaned up to kiss him, which he returned momentarily before pulling away._

"_I'm serious, Brooke." He stared into her eyes "I am so in love with you." Brooke bit her lip, moving her hands to play with his hair._

"_I know Luc, but right now I need you to be in love with my body."_

"_I am." He said, seriously "but it's not just that, I am so in love with your heart and your mind and everything about you. You know that right?" Brooke sighed, sitting up._

"_I do know it Lucas and I am so in love with you too, you know that?" Lucas nodded, kissing her again but as she tried to deepen it, he moved away, getting off the hood of the car._

"_Pretty Girl, don't tempt me."_

"_I thought you loved it when I tempted you?"_

"_Oh, I do, but I have a surprise for you back at the beach, so we don't have time for." He paused "this." Brooke's eyes lit up at the mention of a surprise, she bounced off the car._

"_A good surprise?" She squealed, Lucas held out his hand out for Brooke to grab._

"_Of course Gorgeous. I hope you like it." If she wasn't so excited, Brooke might have noticed there was a hint of nervousness in Lucas's voice._

_The two started walking back towards the beach. "Wait Luke, the fires this way." The brunette tried to drag him back to where hey came from but Lucas continued on his course._

"_I know, but your surprise is this way." Brooke beamed._

"_Well then hurry up Luke!" They walked a little further before Brooke spotted a tall, white tent on the beach. Around it were many lit lanterns as well as her friends. The brunette stared at them in surprise. "Hey guys!" She called, but they just smiled at her, she turned back to Lucas, who looked at her with a similar smile._

"_They helped me set this up earlier and just came back to light the torches."_

"_Wha-"_

"_I love you Pretty Girl, look down." Brooke looked down at the sand and gasped, she had been so focused on her friends and the tent, she hadn't seen the rocks that lay on the ground. She gasped as she read what they spelt out. 'Will You Marry Me?'. Brooke immediately turned back to Lucas who was now down on one knee, holding out a box for his girlfriend. He opened it revealing his grandmothers ring, Brooke's dream ring, a simple large white diamond on a gold band. Manicured hands flew up to cover mouth in awe, the brunettes eyes going wide from shock._

"_Brooke Davis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" A tear dropped from Brooke' eye._

"_Yes." She whispered "Yes, Lucas Scott, of course I'll marry you." Lucas smiled wider than she had ever seen him smile. Ever. He slipped the ring on her finger before standing up to bring her into a hug. Around them, their friends clapped, cheered and 'whooped'. Lucas picked Brooke up, swinging her around before bringing his lips against his as she squealed in delight._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too, Fiancé"_

"_God, it sounds so sexy to hear you say that."_

"_It feels amazing to say." He kissed her again before placing her down on the ground where she rushed to hug her other friends and show them the ring. Many congratulations were exchanged before Lucas pulled Brooke away from the group._

"_Sorry guys but she's mine for the night now, we'll see you tomorrow." Their friends nodded, laughing as they started to put out the lanterns. Lucas kissed Brooke again as he led her towards the tent. He opened it up to reveal cushions on the floor covered by pretty blankets and rose petals. A box of Brooke's favourite chocolates as well as a bottle of her favourite champagne also lay amongst the petals._

_The brunette smiled._

"_Sometimes I forget how cheesy you are Lucas Scott." Lucas sat down, bringing his new fiancé with him, he looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled, as did she._

"_But you love it." Brooke nodded, kissing him again._

"_I do." _

_She couldn't believe how perfect this day had actually been._

_

* * *

_

Brooke opened her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her. That day truly had been the best day of her life. She stared at Rachel.

"There, I remembered it. What's your point?" She asked gruffly

"Brooke, I'll make a bargain with you okay? If you can honestly tell me, and I mean honestly, you know I can tell when your lying. If you can honestly tell me the best day of your life didn't involve Lucas or Haley or BOTH. I will let you turn around and we will both go to the bahamas right now." Brooke stared at her friend defiantly as Rachel returned the stare. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Brooke finally gave up, stomping her foot down on the ground, she grabbed her bag bfore storming out of the airport. Rachel let out a laugh before turning to follow her.

* * *

"At least the house is nice." Rachel said, smiling at Brooke who had just finished unpacking in her new room upstairs. "Although maybe you shouldn't have let the girl keep her cat, it would nice to have a feline friend around."

"I don't need it, I have you whore." Brooke said, laughing as she sat down on the couch in their new lounge room. She didn't want to admit it but being back in Tree Hill made her feel more at home than she had in years.

"HAHA Bitch. I What's the time by the way?"

"Five thirty. Why?" Rachel kinked an eyebrow at her friend.

"I think it's about time you went and saw one of our old friends." Brooke groaned.

"Rae, at least give me one night to settle in."

"No-can-do, we have to get this show on the road."

"Since when did you become my life coach?"

"Since about a day ago. Get used to it. And get your ass off the couch. Whose first Naley or Lucas?"

"What about Bev and Skillz?" Brooke questioned

"They live in LA these days." The fashionistta narrowed her eyes

"Wait, how do you know this?" Rachel shrugged.

"I text Bev the other day. Don't worry, I didn't mention you, I just asked her how it was all going and if she knew where Naley lived these days."

"Your one sneaky bitch, you know that?"

"I do." She winked at her friend. "I didn't mention Lucas, I figured she'd get suspicious if I did but I can only assume he still lives in that dingy house of his."

"HEY!" Brooke let out "That 'dingy house' used to be my home. I love it." Rachel held up her arms in surrender

"Sooo-rry. Now what will it be? Broody Boy or the loved up twosome?"

"Nathan and Haley." Brooke answered without hesitation. Although it would be hard seeing the two of them it would be nowhere near as hard as seeing Lucas for the first time. Maybe talking to Naley would make going to talk to Luke easier.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

Haley heard the door bell and got up off the couch, touching her stomach gently before smiling. She walked to the door and opened it before letting out a gasp.

"Rachel?" She asked, staring at the red head she hadn't seen since high school "What the hell are you doing here?" The smile dropped from Rachel's face, she turned to the side of the doorway, where Haley couldn't see.

"I told you me being here wouldn't soften the blow." She said, Haley looked at her puzzled before another, much bigger, gasp escaped her lips as her old brunette best friend stepped from the direction Rachel was facing and into the doorway.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered, not believing her eyes. Her hair was shorter and she was thinner but there was no doubting this was _the _Broke Davis standing in front of her.

"Hey Hales." Brooke waved nervously as Rachel stepped away from the door.

"I'll be in the car." She said but neither girl acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley eventually let out, still staring at Brooke, who looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm-I'm back."

"Back?" Haley frowned "Oh your back, glad we cleared that up." The ex-tutor sounded both sarcastic and angry.

"C'mon Haley, let me explained. I've been in New York-"

"I figured." The ex honey-blonde, whose hair was now shorter and slightly darker interrupted her. "You know it's only a very short plane ride Brooke."

"I know but-" Before Brooke had the chance to say anything, she was cut off by a masculine voice

"Hales have you seen my-" Nathan Scott stopped dead when he spotted the brunette. "What the hell?" He whispered, walking up to his wife, while staring down at Brooke.

"It seems that the ever soo famous Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bro's fame has decided to grace us with her presence. How lucky are we?" Sarcasm again dripped from Haley's voice.

"Hales, please don't. I missed you. I missed both of you. SO much." Once again Haley ignored Brooke.

"Do you have any idea what you did to _him" _She sneered, Brooke couldn't believe it, she had never seen Haley looks so hurt or angry in the whole time she had known her. "He was heartbroken, so were we. But I suppose that doesn't matter to you. Good thing you ran away, we would have just held back you career."

"That is not why I left. I love you guys."

"OH you love us? SO much so that you bothered to come to our wedding?" Brooke's eyes went wide.

"You guys got married?"

"YES! A fact you might have known if you had decided to come back. Did you know that my mother died last year Brooke? Where were you for that huh? OR that I'm four months pregnant Or ANYTHING! Your no longer my friend. You no longer belong in this town or anywhere near this house. You abandoned us all, Lucas was crushed-"

"Haley please I-"

"No, don't bother Brooke. Just go back to New York and forget about us all again. We've lived without you for four years, we can sure as hell go another four." Haley fumed for only a moment longer before slamming the door. Brooke let out a tear before turning and heading back to the car.


	3. Surreal

_Hey, I hope you like the update!_  
_Also, I have a great idea for the next chapter which I will update soon if you guys are still enjoying this._

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye**

**Surreal  
**

"Don't even try it Rachel. I am NOT getting out of bed today." Brooke said without opening her eyes. She had heard her best friend 'sneak' into her room and as much as she was trying to be quiet, quiet had never really been Rachel's thing.

"Okay grumpy pants, so yesterday didn't go so well, today is the day we try again." The red head threw herself onto the bed with a laugh.

"_We? _Rach, there is no WE in this. It's ME. Getting yelled at. BY my best friends." She let out a raspy groan, grabbing a pillow to cover her face.

"Hey, it's not like I exactly got a warm reception either." Rachel snatched the pillow away, causing Brooke to growl and sit up in bed.

"So? Since when did you care?"

"Since when did you?" Whipping a few brunette strands from her face, the fashionistta rolled her eyes.

"I came back didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You're here to get back your friends and win the heart of the boy you crushed, NOT to lie in bed."

"I didn't come here to win back Lucas."

"Sure you didn't." Rachel let out, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"I came to mend fences Rae. I miss them all, but I'm not delusional enough to think Luc will ever forgive me."

"You will never know unless you try."

"Since when did you become all 'Glass half full'" Rachel shrugged.

"Guess it's the hicks-ville air, it does things to you."

"I'm not sure I like perky Rachel."

"Oh you will" She jumped up from the bed "Now get ready, were gonna go buy the Scott's some presents."

* * *

"I'm not sure baby clothes is exactly what's needed for Haley to forgive me." The two best friends walked the isles of Tree Hill's biggest baby store, Rachel filling their basket with the most expensive clothing and baby gadgets she could find.

"Hey, you know mothers, they go crazy over this crap. I few goo goo ga ga onsies and SHE will be the one begging for forgiveness." Brooke raised an eyebrow in amusement

"Clearly you don't know Haley."

"Fine, whatever, it might not work THAT well. But it can't hurt. Hey, what about this one?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure anyone's ready to label me 'Worlds best Aunt' quite yet."

"You? I thought it would refer to me."

"Oh YOUR going to be the 'Worlds best Aunt' to the Naley baby? My mistake." Brooke chuckled.

"Actually I was buying it for when you and Lucas undoubtedly get down and dirty and are too caught up in the moment to use protection. I like to be prepared for the inevitable." Rachel poked her tongue out at the brunette, who swatted her playfully.

"Stop it." She growled, picking up another onesie "Aww this one is adorable, and it works well if it's a boy or a girl."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what the two procreated to have? I'd say a boy. Nathan seems like the type who would have _very_ masculine swimmers."

"EW. EW. EW. He's like my brother."

"A brother YOU made a sex tape with?" Brooke cringed

"UGH I almost forgot about that."

"Well I didn't."

"Thankgod I have you to remind me of all the mistakes of my past."

"No Honey, you have ALL of Tree Hill to do that."

"Gee thanks Rae, rub salt on the wounds."

"C'mon, that's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were here to help me win back my friends?"

"Make fun of you, win over your friends, help you get back into bed with your ex. All things a life coach does." Brooke sighed.

"Ok life coach, what's next?"

"Hmm... That would be buying a breast pump my dear." Both friends let out a childish chuckle as they continued down the isles.

* * *

Brooke stood nervously on the front porch of the Naley residence, holding a decorated bassinet filled with clothes, toys and other baby items they had found. She wasn't sure she should be doing this again, scared that pissing off a pregnant Haley for a second time in two days could result in her beheading, but she missed her friend and was willing to try anything. The door swung open to a figure towering above her.

"Hey Nate." She let out in a soft rasp and was met with only a stern look, she cringed. "Is Hales here?"

"No, she went out." Ok, Nathan really wasn't making it any easier, but what did she expect? He had been her friend and she had abandoned him too. Not to mention, he was Lucas's brother.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just leave this here then?" Blue eyes scanned over the contents of the gift basket.

"What is it?"

"Stuff for the baby."

"You bought my baby a two thousand dollar bottle of champagne?" His eyes locked onto the bottle of Cristal which sat in the middle of all the other baby items.

"No, that's for you and Haley. A late wedding gift? For after the pregnancy of course."

"Brooke, you know we can't be bought-"

"I know Nathan. This isn't what this is. You and Haley have every right to be angry at me but you both need to know that not a day goes by that I don't love and miss you guys. I feel sick that I missed your wedding and I can't stand the thought of you having a baby and not being part of it's life. You're both my family and even if you want to stay mad at least pass these on and let that baby know that no matter what, Aunt Brooke will always love and be there for him or her. Because I will Nathan. Your child is my family, no matter how you feel about me." Brooke willed herself not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She pushed the bassinet into his arms. "Anyway, here. Tell Haley I dropped by and I'm not going anywhere." She was about to turn and leave when Nathan finally spoke.

"She misses you." He almost whispered.

"What?"

"They _both _do." Brooke studied the younger Scott's solemn face. "She bakes a cake on your birthday, that crazy double chocolate thing you used to love. She bakes it every year. Of course she doesn't say it's for that but I know, it's kind of obvious. I can't imagine why else a double chocolate Brooke cake would need to be made every June tenth, can you?" He let out a laugh.

"No." She said quietly as Nathan continued.

"She misses you Brooke. I do too. But she's angry, she's angry that you stopped caring-"

"I didn't-"

"She's angry" Nathan went on, ignoring her "that you left and that you didn't come to the wedding, that you didn't know she was pregnant. Because I know her and I know when she found out you were the first person she wanted to call but she couldn't and it killed her. And now your back and of course she's happy to see you but she's scared. It may sound weird to you but she's scared if she lets you back into her life, into _our _babies life, you'll leave again and you won't only be hurting her but our son or daughter too."

"It doesn't sound weird. Nathan I understand and I understand that nothing I say can convince either one of you I will never do leave like that again but I'm going to prove it."

"I hope you do, but that's not all. She's worried about _him _too." Brooke's ears pricked at the mention of Lucas "He missed you for a long time Brooke. For the last four years, on the anniversary of the day you left he drives up to that beach. You know the one where-"

"He proposed." Brooke finished, swallowing hard as Nathan nodded.

"Yes. He always spends the night there, drinking I guess. Then he comes home and doesn't speak about it. Your birthday is hard on him too. He just spends the whole day writing, I have no idea what but he just doesn't stop for the whole day. Haley is worried what seeing you might do to him."

"I don't want to hurt him Nathan. Not again. I can't-"

"He's engaged." The basketball star announced suddenly, Brooke just managed to stop her gasp in time but the shock on her face was evident. "And he's finally moving on, you can't come back here and fuck with that."

"I didn't come back here to 'fuck' with any of it. I just miss you all."

"I hope you mean that Brooke because he deserves to be happy."

"I know he does."

"Good."

"I'm glad we got to talk."

"Me too although I'm sure Haley would kill me for saying half the things I just did."

"I won't tell if you won't." She winked, making him smile as he looked down at the basket in his arms.

"Whoa, what did you do, buy the whole store?"

"Pretty much, I still have a heap of stuff in the back of my car though. I wanted to make sure Haley wouldn't burn the first batch before bringing it all over."

"I'll try to protect them but trust me, there is NO fury like pregnant Haley's scorn." Brooke let out a raspy chuckle.

"Oh I don't doubt it. Hey, tell her I love her okay?" Nathan smiled warmly at her.

"I will, and know she loves you too. We both do. Just give her some time."

* * *

The brunette jumped out of her rented BMW four-wheel drive with a spring in her step. Although her and the James-Scotts were far from BFF's she felt as if she had accomplished something today. Talking to Nathan had been great and it made her feel that there would be hope in rebuilding her relationship with Haley as well as a future relationship with the child. Grabbing her black Gucci handbag from the backseat, she hesitated for a moment.

"Hmm Maybe I'll put a Clothes Over Bro's spin on these for baby Scott." She spoke to herself, snatching up the rest of the baby clothes and heading towards the front door of her new Tree Hill home.

Then something made her stop dead in her tracks. '_No, it couldn't be'. _She thought, her ears suddenly listening intently to everything around her. She could have sworn she heard-

"Yes, I'm on my way home. I jogged further than usual, I had more energy. Don't worry baby, we won't be late." She froze. She would recognise that voice anywhere, from the sound of it he was jogging up the path across the road, but would he turn this way or head down the next street? As soon as she'd thought of the question, she knew the answer. She had lived in _his _house and to get back to it from here you would have to jog right past her new home.

"Okay I'll speak to you soon. Yes Peyton, I love you too Bye." And sure enough, a twenty five year old Lucas Scott rounded the corner a few seconds later. Closing his phone he was distracted and when he looked back up, he stumbled, almost lost his balance before steadying himself and just, starring. Brooke had dropped everything she was holding.

He defiantly had more muscle on him, his hair was slightly longer and darker and he looked as if he had gone unshaven for a few days but this was defiantly _her _Lucas Scott. _Her _ex-fiancé.

What were the chances of running into him _now? _When she had just had a good day, when she had _no _time to prepare.

Then she remembered, at least she knew there was a possibility of running into him. Lucas had no idea she was back. She hadn't been in Tree Hill in four years and then she was suddenly there, right in front of him.

He had turned white. Still starring at her as if he had seen a ghost, the phone had dropped from his hand but he didn't seem to care.

"Lucas?" She whispered softly, not wanting to scare him. He looked as if he would either bolt or fall to the ground any minute.

"Br-Brooke?" His voice was shakey, unsure. Brooke studied him for a second longer, then she remembered something from his earlier conversation and snapped back to reality.

"You got engaged?" She said, trying not to let the sadness show. "To Peyton?" Okay, so she hadn't exactly hid the anger in the last bit but he didn't even seem to notice, he was starring at the items at her feet. He looked shocked and saddened as his eyes slid back to hers. It was surreal to both of them that it had been this long since they had looked each other in the eye.

"Your-Your having a baby?"

For years they had both thought about what it would be like when and if they saw each other again. They imagined what they would say and how it would happen. So many possibilities had run through their heads yet never had they imagined _these _would be the first two sentences they spoke to each other.

It truly was surreal.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Neither? LET ME KNOW! Your reviews help me make the stories better and update quicker! Thanks for READING! ;)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
